The Second Tournament of Destroyers
by The Great Fossil King
Summary: Quitela challenge Beerus, Champa, and Sidra universes. To see which universe is the best, five chosen fighters must compete in the tournament. And to win the Super Dragon Balls, will it be Beerus or Quitela? Fine out.
1. Ch 1 Declaring a Tournament

**One year, after the Tournament of Power:**

* * *

At the palace of the Two Zeno's, a meeting is being held. This meeting is for the Gods from the 12 Universe's. In a big room each Gods from separate universe are in these floating seats. All the God of Destructions, Supreme Kais, and the Angels have gathered in the palace. And sitting in two separate thrones are the two Zeno's.

All the Gods in the room turn to stare at the Grand Priest. He floats in front of the two Omni-Kings and began to speak. "Let the meeting begin, shall we?" Said the Grand Priest.

The Grand Priest starts the meeting by checking each God universes. He first checks with Universe 2 "Lady Heles. Your universe mortal level has increase quiet well. It is now the eighth universe behind Universe 5." Said the Grand Priest.

Hearing this made Heles to smile. But, before she could speak, someone interrupted "WWWHAT!" Shouted the mysterious voice.

Everyone turned to the pink elephant. The Grand Priest raise an eyebrow "Is there a problem Rumsshi?" Ask the Grand Priest.

"How could Heles universe be higher then mine!" Said Rumsshi, as the Grand Priest with a calm face answer "Because, her universe mortals have been in check. And the job she has doing is done well." Said the Grand Priest.

"I guess you could say that love conquers all." Said Heles, but Rumsshi grunt "All that love you keep taking about is nothing with mine universe." Said Rumsshi.

"Well, Lord Rumsshi." Said Cus Angel of Universe 10 "Our universe is the second universe, that got erase in the Tournament of Power." As Rumsshi have a deadpan looked on his face.

Heles laughed "It seems that muscle and strength is nothing to the pair of love, and beauty." Said Heles, Pell Supreme Kai of U2 nodded with agreement "That's right. U2 lasted longer then your universe had." Said Pell.

Gowasu Supreme Kai of U10 spoke out "I'm afraid they're right. We were the second universe to be erase since our lost in the tournament." Said Gowasu.

The Grand Priest spoke out "Even so. All the universes have revived by U7 named 17 wishes." Said the Grand Priest, as Champa U6 God of Destruction stare at his twin brother Beerus.

"That mortal of yours brother. He throws away his own wish to save all the universes. Why is that?" Ask Champa, Beerus stare at Campa "Because, if he had wish something selfish, Lord Zeno-sama's would have erase everything." Answer Beerus.

Beerus looked at the Grand Priest "By the way Grand Priest." Said Beerus, as the Grand Priest stare at Beerus "Why are we going over the mortal levels for anyway?" Ask Beerus.

The Grand Priest smiled "Because Lord Beerus. Lord Zeno's want to see how each universe are doing since the tournament one year ago." Said the Grand Priest.

Sidra God of Destruction of U9 ask the Grand Priest "Are our universe going to be erase if it has not improved?" Ask Sidra.

The Grand Priest looked at Sidra with a smile "No, Lord Zeno's isn't going to erase the weakest universes anymore." Answer the Grand Priest "It's a little review how each of your universes have improved."

Geene God of Destruction of U12 spoke "Well, that's a relieve. I guess you're all lucky." Said Geene. Beerus looked at Geene "Just only you, Iwne, Liquiir, and Arack haven't been chosen by Lord Zeno cause your mortal levels! You haven't feel the pressure knowing you're going to be erased!" Shouted Beerus.

"Coming from the second weakest universe." Said Liquiir God of Destruction of U8 "What did you say?!" Shouted Beerus. "Lord Beerus calm down. At least we're the second weakest universe." Said Whis.

"Yeah you're right." Said Beerus. Sidra looked at Roh Supreme Kai of U9 "Any progress in our universe Roh?" Ask Sidra. Roh shake his head "No, still the same. But I still have hope the planets will get better so the mortals can be watched out for." Said Roh.

Then laughing was heard. U9 looked at Quitela God of Destruction of U4, their twin universe. Quitela is laughing at Sidra and Roh "Kekeke! You really think there hope for your universe?" Ask Quitela, continue to brag "Forget it. U9 is the lowest universe, it always has."

"You don't know that, Quitela!" Shouted Sidra "Ooh, but I do." Said Quitela, continue "Since the Exhibition Matches, your three so called _best warriors_ were defeated easily. And in the Tournament of Power, your universe was the first to go. Don't waste your breath, U9 isn't going to have the high mortal level. Not in millions of years!"

Sidra anger rise. Purple aura appeared around him, Mojito Angel of U9 notice this spoke "Lord Sidra, I know you're upset. But, you need to calm down, you know you shouldn't fight in here." Said Mojito, as Sidra Energy of Destruction disappeared.

Belmod God of Destruction of U11 spoke "I agreed with Quitela. U9 has always been the lowest universe with a lowest mortal level. And it will always be." Said Belmod as the other God's nodded in agreement, even Beerus.

Quitela smirk "See Sidra? Even the others universe has agreed with me. Kekekeke!" Laugh Quitela. While hearing laughing Sidra and Roh lowered their heads, except Mojito who is smiling "I'm not so sure about that." Said Mojito.

Quitela stopped laughing. He and all the other Gods stare at the Angel. Sidra is the first to speak "What do mean by that Mojito?" Ask Sidra, Mojito looked at the Grand Priest "Is it okay to tell them father?" Ask Mojito.

The Grand Priest nodded, and Mojito begin to speak "Actually, U9 mortal leveled has increased two days ago." Said Mojito shocking the other Gods, even Sidra and Roh are shocked. "Increased? What do you mean?!" Shouted Quitela.

Mojito continue "U9 mortal level has doubled. If that's what you're asking Lord Quitela." Said Mojito, and Whis stepped in "Mojito, if U9 mortal level has increase, then which rank will it be in?" Ask Whis.

"As the second weakest universe." Answer Mojito, everyone expressions turned into a surprise. Beerus can hold it in called out "SO WAIT! IF U9 IS THE SECOND, WHO IS THE THIRD?!" Shouted Beerus.

Mojito answered, "That will be U7 Lord Beerus." Said Mojito, Beerus in shock as well as the others. Beerus called out "Grand Priest! Is this true!" Shout Beerus. The Grand Priest spoke out "That's right. U9 became the second weakest universe, while U7 became the third, and U6 became the fourth." Said the Grand Priest.

Then Gowasu called out "Grand Priest, if I may? If U9 is the second, then who's the first weakest universe?" Ask Gowasu. The Grand Priest stare at Quitela "That would be U4." Answer the Grand Priest.

All the other Gods stare at Quitela who have a shocking face. "U…U4 is t-t-the f-fi-first w-weakest u-universe?" Said Quitela in shock. He turns to his Angel "Cognac! Is this true?!" Ask Quitela, "I'm afraid so Milord." Answer Cognac.

Beerus laughed at Quitela "Well, the table has turn on you Quitela!" Mocking Beerus "It looks like you're at the bottom this time." Quitela in rage "How? How is mine universe being at the bottom?!" Demanding Quitela.

Kuru Supreme Kai of U4 answer "Perhaps you shouldn't spend your time playing video games, this wouldn't happen." Said Kuru, Quitela glare at Kuru "You're saying is mine fault?!" Shout Quitela.

"That's exactly what he's saying." Said Beerus continue "If you haven't been so lazy, you should be at the very top." "Aren't you lazy yourself Lord Beerus?" Ask Shin when Beerus hush him.

"That's right. All you ever do is eating junk food." Said Liquiir, "Haven't done your duty as a God of Destruction." Said Rumsshi, "BEEP! Lord Mosco said You sit around in your room playing nothing but that damn Mouse v Cat 2 game all day long." _All that in one beep?_ Thought Heles, but stare at Quitela "And is not beautiful to be lazy all day like Beerus when on duty most of the time." Said Heles "HEY!" Shout Beerus.

Then the Grand Priest join the convention "And because of your behavior. U4 is now the weakest universe of the mortal level. Which leave U9 second." Said the Grand Priest. As all the other Gods nodded in agreement.

Quitela won't accept this, he would never accept having Beerus universe above his. Then a idea hit him, an coning idea. Something that the Omni-Kings wouldn't resist "Then how about we have a tournament then?" Ask Quitela.

Hearing the word tournament brought shocks to the God's. They all turn towards the two Zeno's who hear the word 'tournament'. "Tournament?" Said Zeno "You said a tournament?" Said Future Zeno.

Quitela smiled "That's right Lord Zeno-sama's. A tournament to see which universe the best is." Said Quitela, Beerus stare at Quitela "What are you planning Quitela?" Ask Beerus.

"To see whose universe is the best of course." Answer Quitela "Since you and Champa had a tournament of your own. I'll start my own."

"What the tournament going to be? Ask the two Zeno's. The Grand Priest to answer, "The Omni-Kings want to know what the tournament is going to be?" Said the Grand Priest.

Quitela smiled "Is going to be a four-universe battle. Four-universes will have five fighters each, but a one-on-one match each. Two universes will be pick, whoever warrior defeat his or her opponent will fight the other universe warrior. It'll go on until there is a winner." Said Quitela.

"The prize?" Ask Zeno "The prize? The prize?" Said Future Zeno. Quitela answer "The Super Dragon Balls." Said Quitela. The God's eyes widen, even Beerus.

Then the Grand Priest ask, "Which four universes will it be?" Ask the Grand Priest. Quitela smile widen "The four universes will be U6, U7, U9, and of course U4." Said Quitela.

* * *

 **That's it folks. I hope you all enjoy this. It'll take time to get the other stories to get ready. But, anyway leave a comment, or review and see you all later.**


	2. Ch 2 Gathering Fighters

**Back in Universe 7, Capsule Corp:**

* * *

"You want me to give you what?" Ask Bulma.

Beerus and Whis have return to their universe after the meeting. The duo first visit Earth, Beerus and Whis are eating some lunch which are Hot Dogs, Fries, and some burgers. While they're eating, in the background the two Saiyan's Goku and Vegeta are sparing with each other.

Beerus looked at Bulma "I said, would you be kind and let me borrow your Super Dragon Radar?" Ask Beerus.

"I know what you said." Said Bulma sternly "But, why would you need the radar for? Don't tell me your brother Champa is stealing the Super Dragon Balls from our universe again!"

"Of course not!" Shout Beerus, and Bulma glare at Beerus "Then why you need the Dragon Radar anyway then?!" Shout back Bulma.

Beerus fold his arms and looked away "If you're dying to know so much. Let Whis tell you." Said Beerus "Whis! You mind?" Ask Beerus "Of course Milord." Answer Whis.

While Beerus is back eating some fries, Whis started to explain "You see Bulma, earlier at the meeting, someone has announced a tournament and…"

"A TOURNAMENT?!" Shout Goku looking at Whis. Completely forgot the sparing with Vegeta "DON'T LOOK AWAY FROM ME KAKAROT!" Shouted Vegeta kicked Goku at the face, setting him flying towards the water splashing into the water.

Goku emerge from the water and ran up to Whis. "A Tournament you say!" Said Goku with some excitement on his face "Did Zeno-san announce another tournament? DID HE?! DID HE?!"

Then Beerus sudden grab Goku by the ear, and throws him into the sky "Would you mind?" Said Beerus after toss Goku into the air.

"Wait, did Zeno announce another tournament?!" Shout Bulma, when Whis resume talking "No. Lord Zeno-sama's isn't the one who announce a tournament." Said Whis.

When both Goku and Vegeta appear beside Beerus "So, wait you mean Zeno-san aren't the ones who announce a tournament?" Ask Goku, when Whis turn to the Saiyan he nodded. Vegeta spoke before Goku "If Zeno aren't the ones who announce a tournament. Then who did?" Said Vegeta.

Then Whis spoke "Quitela did." Said Whis. Bulma raise her brow "Quitela?" Said Bulma continue "Who the heck is this Quitela anyway?" Goku spoke before anyone else does "Wait, Quitela? Isn't he that mouse looking guy from the fourth universe?" Ask Goku.

Then Vegeta spoke "You mean the universe where those fighters have these unique powers?" Ask Vegeta, then Beerus spoke "Yeah, that's him." Said Beerus.

But, Bulma is still confuse "Aren't you guys going to me who the heck is this Quitela guy is?!" Demand Bulma.

Beerus looked at Bulma "Quitela is the God of Destruction from Universe 4. And he announces a tournament that _he_ came up with." Explain Beerus.

"Earlier some news about the mortal level from separate universes have been announce." Said Whis.

Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma listen closely to what Whis is saying. "Apparently our universe became the third weakest universe. Leaving U9 at the second." Said Whis, when Vegeta spoke "So, our universe is now the third weakest. And now U9 is the second, then who is at the bottom?" Ask Vegeta.

Then Beerus spoke "U4 is at the bottom." Said Beerus, Goku then spoke "Wait seriously? U4 is now the weakest universe?" Ask Goku when Beerus and Whis both nodded.

"So, with that he announces a tournament to see whose universe is the best. And the Super Dragon Balls are now the prize for the winner." Said Beerus when Bulma rubbed her chin "I think I understand way you need the Super Dragon Radar." Said Bulma.

Goku then spoke "Are we going to fight U4?!" Ask Goku with some excitement on his face. Then Whis spoke again "Actually we'll be facing U6, and U9 also." Said Whis when Goku, Vegeta, and Bluma have surprise expressions on their faces.

"WAIT, WE'RE GOING TO FIGHT U4, U6, AND U9 ALTOGETHER?!" Shouted Vegeta. When both Gods nodded Goku excitement grew more "Wow, three universes we're going to fight! This is going to be the best tournament yet!" Said Goku.

Bulma facepalm onto herself, knowing how much Goku love to fight "Okay, I'll get the Super Dragon Radar." Said Bulma. "Good." Said Beerus then looked at the two Saiyan's "I know you two will be fighting. So, you two need to find three more fighters to participate." Said Beerus.

"Don't worry Lord Beerus. You can count on us." Said Goku.

* * *

While flying Goku is thinking who he would choose to fight in the tournament "Hey, Vegeta! Any idea who might join us?" Ask Goku. Vegeta gave a stern face "Why asking me for? Don't you know who might join?" Ask Vegeta.

"Well yeah." Said Goku continue "The first person I could think of is Piccolo. Then there's Buu, but I don't know is a good idea." Vegeta looked at Goku "Why the hell not?" Ask Vegeta.

"Buu might be asleep. After all, we did replace him with Frieza. And down with one member short." Said Goku, when Vegeta nodded in agreement "You got the point there Kakarot." Said Vegeta.

Then an idea hit Goku "Hey, how about we recruit Monaka?" Said Goku, hearing Goku saying Monaka name made Vegeta to sweat "Are you serious?!" Shout Vegeta "Even we do ask him, all we know he'll be busy elsewhere rather be in the tournament."

Goku smile turn into a frown "Yeah, I guess you're right." Said Goku disappointed, Vegeta sigh with relive. Everyone minus Goku and the kids doesn't know that Monaka is actually Lord Beerus alter ego. Beerus is the one who created Monaka, to let Goku think that he's the strongest being ever exist in the whole universe. So, Goku was left in the dark.

Goku and Vegeta have arrive at the location where Piccolo is at. But, he isn't alone, with him is Gohan the oldest son of Goku and Chi-Chi. Both of them are sparing, near some Rocky Mountains. As soon the two Saiyan's got there they could see the two fighting.

Gohan is wearing the same gi outfit that Piccolo wears with red wrist-bands and a red obi. He charges at Piccolo throwing some punches. Piccolo blocking them with both forearms, then swings a right kick which Gohan blocks.

Grabbing the ankle, he threw Piccolo to one of the mountains side. "MASENKO!" Yelled Gohan as he fired a full power Masenko where Piccolo is at. The yellow-color Ki hit where Piccolo has clash in but escape before Gohan attack could hit him.

Huge cloud of smoke covers the ground, so is difficult to know where Piccolo is. Then sudden an arm stretches out from the smoke. Gohan moved out of the way when it misses him. Then a yellow-color Ki Blast shot out, and Gohan reflect it.

Out of nowhere Piccolo appeared then punch Gohan sending him to the ground. When Piccolo got close to him he sent a punch towards Gohan. But, Gohan block and once more both of them are sending furious punches.

And both crash into a mountain, then a huge explosion shatters the top half of the mountain. Both of them have their fists clash to each other with tiny yellow sparks.

Goku watching came flying towards them "Hey, you guys!" Shouted Goku, Gohan and Piccolo to see Goku and Vegeta coming towards them "Dad!" Said Gohan.

"Hey, Piccolo! Nice to see you." Said Goku "Its nice to see you again also Goku. Same as you Vegeta." Said Piccolo. Vegeta grunt.

"What brings you two all the way out here?" Ask Gohan, moments of explaining Gohan and Piccolo are having thoughts "So, Quitela is having a tournament to see which universe the best is?" Ask Gohan, "That's right." Said Goku.

Piccolo then spoke "But, it isn't just U4 we're facing. But, also Universe 6 and 9 we'll be facing at the tournament." Said Piccolo leave Goku and Vegeta nodding.

"Three universes plus ours makes an four-universe battle." Said Gohan "It sounds like quite a tournament. Do we know who we'll be facing?" Gohan ask.

"Not sure." Said Goku continue "But, I have a feeling that Hit will be there. And perhaps someone from U9 that we might know." Then Piccolo ask a question "When is the tournament going to start?" Ask Piccolo.

"What Beerus said before we left is a three days thing." Said Goku "Lord Beerus and Whis are going to find the Super Dragon Balls with the radar that Bulma let them borrow." Said Vegeta.

"So, we're looking for people to ask to join. And here we are." Said Goku "What you say?" Goku ask, Gohan spoke "Well I don't have anything planned. So, I'll come along." Said Gohan.

Goku smile, he's happy that Gohan is coming. Then Piccolo spoke "I'll come too. It'll be a good chance to have a nice fight again since the Tournament of Power." Said Piccolo.

Now that Gohan and Piccolo are joining to compete against U4, U6, and U9 for this multiversal tournament. "Now we need one more person." Said Goku.

Vegeta then spoke "What about #17?" Ask Vegeta. Goku looked at Vegeta "#17? Even if he does agree, he can't leave the island." Said Goku.

Then Gohan spoke "What about Majin Buu? He'll compete for the tournament, right?" Ask Gohan, when Goku looked at Gohan "If Buu doesn't fall asleep that is." Said Goku.

"But, Mr. Satan will be there so Buu will fight." Said Gohan "I'm afraid it'll wouldn't work. Buu will sleep for two months." Said Piccolo, knowing that he's right.

Which leave #17 left. Goku open his mouth "I guess I'll could ask him. I'm going to pay #17 a visit." Said Goku, as he uses his I.T. to get to the island.

After Goku left, Vegeta spoke "Do you really think he'll agreed?" Ask Vegeta, when Piccolo spoke "I'm sure he'll agreed. That's all I know." Said Piccolo while they wait for Goku to return.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll might be doing with my other stories, but we'll see. We'll see what will happen in the next chapter. In the mean time leave a comment, or review and I'll see you all later. Peace Dragon Ball Super fans.**


	3. Ch 3 Recruiting Android 17

**The Island where #17 is at:**

* * *

Somewhere off the shore of the mainland. Lays an island where #17 is staying on. Goku appears in the middle of the clearing as he looked around. He sees all the animals, herds of plant-eaters, birds flying by, even some fishes jumping out the water. Goku scan the area as he looks for someone.

"Okay then." Said Goku "I know I can't sense #17 Ki since he's an android. But I might know where he's at."

Goku took the air as he flew over the island. He flew towards the campsite where he and #17 were after they're short sparring match. Goku see #17 camp at the cliff, he landed on the ground as he looked for #17.

"Hey, #17!" Shout Goku "You're here! I came to talk with ya!"

There is no response. He looked in some tent and homemade shack. As he looks around Goku can't seem to find #17.

"Weird?" Said Goku scratching his head "Where could he be? I could have sworn he'd be here."

Then the sound of explosion got his attention. Goku looked to the Northeast of the island. He sees clouds of smoke and sounds of explosions fill the air as Goku gave a smile.

"That's must be him." Said Goku "Seem like he's quite busy. Better go and see what he been doing."

Using his I.T. Goku teleport away from the campsite. As he reappeared the area is filled with smoke and dusts. Goku looked around as he sees a group of men with tanks and guns firing at someone. Goku then sees a figure in the smoke as it jumps out from it and charges at the armed men. Goku realize is #17 as he charges at the men.

#17 elbow one of the men at the stomach. He then kicked the other at the face, elbow the one behind him at the chest, and sweep the fourth feet to trip him and chop kicked him at the stomach. One of the tanks fired a missile at #17, but #17 kicked the missile into the air as it fell exploded the second tank. #17 jumped into the air and smash through the tank. There where gunfire but #17 jumped out with three men unconscious. Three other men from the second destroyed tank emerge with minor injuries. All three of them pulled out their guns out as #17 walks towards them.

"Die you bastard!" Shout one of them.

They all fire they're guns at #17. However, #17 moving his hands around in fast speed as all the bullets were flying at him. The three men guns soon went out of ammunition as #17 stands in front of them. Lifting his right hand as he opens it to drop all the bullets onto the ground. The men are shock as #17 clap his hands to clear the dust from his gloves.

"You really need to rethink of your life choices." Said #17 "This island is under the government protection along with the animals here."

Within seconds #17 hand-chop the three men necks. All three of them past out into unconsciousness as #17 hovered over them.

"These guys never learned, will they?" Ask #17 himself.

"Hey, #17!" Shout a new voice.

Turning around #17 sees a familiar person. The newcomer is Goku who is walking up towards him waving his hand as he smiled.

"Long time no sees!" Shout Goku as #17 turned around "Well, well if it isn't Goku. What brings you here for?" Ask #17.

"I came to see you." Respond Goku which made #17 rise a brow "See me?" Ask #17 curiously "Why you came here to see me for?"

Before Goku could respond a rocket sent flying as the two jumped away. Both Goku and #17 looked to see more men with rockets, tanks, and flying vehicles with guns. One of them who is the leader shouts at them with an megaphone in his hand.

"Alright you Ranger bastard!" Shout the leader through the megaphone "This time we'll make sure you and your friend are good as dead!"

"This guy again?" Said Goku a bit annoyed "These poachers never learn." Said #17 unimproved "The results, however, are still the same."

"Alright men get ready to fire!" Shout the poacher leader.

"Guess I'll tell you later." Said Goku taking a fighting stance "No worries. It'll wait after we teach these guys another lesson." Said #17 taking a fighting stance also.

"FIRE!" Shout the leader.

Soon, all rocket and missiles cause explosion in the horizon as our heroes do, they're best to protect the island.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Universe 6:**

In a palace on a lone planet is the home of Champa. The U6 Destroyer is pacing on the balcony as Champa is in some stress. Vados, Champa's attendant watch as Champa pacing back and forth. The Destroyer broke the silence as he opens his mouth.

"Damnit!" Curse Champa "Why that dirty, little… rodent! Of all things why did he have to go and say about a tournament?!" "Well, Milord." Said Vados as Champa continue to pace "He knows how much the Omni-Kings like tournaments."

"You don't think I know that?!" Shout Champa as he stopped pacing staring at his attendant "After the last tournament is amaze, we're allowed to remain alive. But now that damn rat Quitela goes ahead and declare a tournament!" As Champa went back to pacing.

"Lord Quitela has a reason for it." Said Vados as she continues "He does have hatred towards your brother." Champa stopped as he looked at Vados "Only because my idiotic brother universe is the third weakest universe. However, I'm still surprise Universe 9 became the second weakest."

"Another reason why Lord Quitela challenge you, Lord Beerus, and Lord Sidra universes to see which deserves to be the best." Champa gruff as he looked away "Well, either way what fighters are we going to pick?" Ask Champa.

"We both know Hit will be one of the five fighters. There's also Cabba, and perhaps Caulifla and Kale." Said Vados as Champa interrupt "Caulifla will just ignore my orders! And she'll just be disrespectful towards the Omni-Kings! As for Kale she still has a long way to go before she's ready."

"So, we'll pick Botamo and Auta Megetta then?" Ask Vados as Champa nodded, while Vados went on to the last pick fighter "Then the last fighter should be Frost then." Champa eyes widen as Vados mention Frost name.

"Frost?! Why would we bring that cheating bastard?!" Shout Champa as he went on "Don't you remember that he embarrasses me in front my brother when he uses a cheap needle hidden in his wrist to cheat! Not only that, he nearly got U6 erase when he tried to attack his counterpart Frieza from the stands!"

Vados does understand what Champa is saying. Frost was a space pirate in secret as he secretly sells weapons to planets to start a war. He also made himself look like a hero that people looked up to and follow his orders. His scam went on for so long that when is finally revealed that Frost is a space pirate, Cabba who is a peacekeeper in the Sadala Defense Force gave his testimony for Frost crimes. Frost went on the run and into hiding from the law.

"I understand Milord." Said Vados as she continues "But, you must construe." Champa looked at Vados with a confuse look "Construed what?" Ask Champ as Vados reply "Either we recruit Frost or have Dr. Rota as our final member."

Champa gave a shocking look. Having Frost is bad enough but with Dr. Rota who is the weakest fighter in U6 could spell embarrassment to him. Turning around while sweating he gave his answer without looking.

"On second thought… let's have Frost as our last member." Said Champa as Vados laugh "I understand Milord. I'll have Hit to find Frost at once." Said Vados as Champa called out "And make sure that bastard Frost doesn't do anything that could embarrasses me in front that other universes!" Shout Champa angerly as Vados bowed "As you command Lord Champa." As Vados teleports away leaving Champa alone by himself as he sighs "I hope this won't go bad for me." Said Champa.

* * *

 **Back in Universe 7, Earth:**

There are some smokes and destroyed vehicles as if a war broke out. Goku and #17 have some poachers tied and sent them off the island in a raft. With the poachers deal with #17 made some lunch as he and Goku begin to chow down, mostly Goku. #17 looked a Goku as the Saiyan eats his fill.

"So, what did you came here to search for me?" Ask #17 as Goku stopped eating "Uh? What you mean?" Ask Goku confused when it finally hits him "Oh yeah! I came here to ask you to join us for a tournament!" Goku very excited.

"What tournament are you talking about?" Ask #17 as Goku got more seconds of food "One of the Gods of Destruction announce a tournament for a 4-universe battle!" Shout Goku who is more hype.

#17 rise a brow in confusion. But a tournament with another universe made him to think if another ToP is going to be announce.

"Is this another Tournament of Power?" Ask #17 which Goku shake his head and hands "No, no, no! Is a tournament with four universes. There are four universes chosen each with five fighters. And best of all our universe is one of those universes!"

"I see. So, you came here to ask me to go with you." Said #17 as Goku went on "Yeah! Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta are already aboard! So, what do you say?"

#17 stood up which made Goku a bit confuses. Walking towards the edge of the cliff as he stands near it. Looking back #17 gave his answer to his old teammate.

"Thanks for the offer." Said #17 as he continues "But I'm afraid to say no." Goku jumped in surprise to hear #17 saying no "What! But, why not?" Ask Goku.

"The Tournament of Power was my one-time thing." Said #17 as he turned around towards Goku "Sure it was interesting. But, having the universes to get erase is the reason why I join you guys, and a debt to repay for my Brother-in-Law." "Yeah but…" Said Goku trying to get words out "You're one of the few people I could think of."

"Then why didn't you ask my sister or the others?" Ask #17 as Goku scratch his head "#18 can be competitive went it comes with Zeni. Krillin is a police officer, Tien has his Dojo to run, and Roshi might be busy helping Tien."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you Goku." Said #17 as he went on "But I got work here. Unless there's someone else you know, is either another android, Frost Demon, or another Saiyan. I already made up my mind."

"Saiyan… Saiyan!" Said Goku as he knows who he could ask "Thanks #17! I should get going!" #17 watch as Goku going to teleport away "Where are you going?" Ask #17 as Goku looked at with a smile "I'm going to pay someone a visit." Said Goku which made #17 to wonder "And who is this someone you're talking about?" Ask #17 as Goku gave a respond "Broly."

Goku teleports away leaving #17 behind.

* * *

 **That's that. Sorry for the wait, yesterday I got my Wisdom Teeth taken out so I'm a bit in pain. But it won't stopped me from doing this. There're only a few weeks left until the English U.S.A release for Dragon Ball Super: Broly. And I'm excited to go see it.**

 **Leave a comment or review and I'll see you all later.**


	4. Ch 4 Visiting Broly

**King Kai's World:**

* * *

King Kai is sitting on his lounge chair with a magazine on his face. King Kai is basically taking a mid-day nap. Bubbles and Gregory are running in the background with Bubbles making some noises. While King Kai slept Goku appears few inches away in front of the sleeping Kai.

"Hey, King Kai!" Shout Goku which startled King Kai.

"Goku?!" Shout King Kai falling off his seat, stood back up straight.

"Goku! What in the name of the Multiverse are you doing here?!"

"Sorry to drop in unexpected King Kai." Said Goku scratching his head while smiling "But I need this place to find someone."

"Find someone?" Said King Kai carious "Why do you need to find someone for?"

"For the tournament, of course."

"ANOTHER TOURNAMENT?!" Shouting King Kai angry "Don't tell me you went to see the Omni-Kings and ask them for another tournament?! DID YOOOUUUU?!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Goku defending himself "It wasn't me this time! Honest!"

Goku explained King Kai about the tournament. It took a few mins to explain King Kai, which he finally understands the situation that's happening.

"So, Lord Quitela of Universe 4 announce the tournament between U6, U9, and ours huh?" Said King Kai as Goku nodded in response.

"So, this person you mention is going to be part of your team. Mind telling me who this person is?"

"His name is Broly, a Saiyan who survived from Planet Vegeta, me and Vegeta met him since the ToP ended a year ago." Said Goku explaining.

"A Saiyan you say?" Ask King Kai surprise "How bizarre, I have no knowledge that there where more surviving Saiyan's. I thought you and Vegeta are the last remaining full-blood Saiyan's in existence."

"Yeah, me and Vegeta were surprise to learn that two more Saiyan's were alive." Said Goku.

"Wait, two? There's another Saiyan?"

"Broly dad Paragus. But he died when Frieza killed him, so Broly could turned Super Saiyan."

"Frieza much have remembered when he killed Krillin back on Namek, you transformed into a Super Saiyan, he wanted to see this Broly fella could react the same way."

"Yeah, I got to say Broly is stronger than Lord Beerus."

King Kai fell on the floor as he got back up his face is sweating "STRONGER THAN LORD BEERUS?!"

"Goku! Are you saying this Saiyan is stronger than Lord Beerus?!"

"Yep." Said Goku smiling "He might be even stronger than Jiren at the Tournament of Power."

"So… You're going to see him and… and ask him to join part of the tournament?"

"Yeah, and don't worry King Kai." Said Goku calming King Kai down "Broly isn't like the other Saiyan's. He's actually a good person."

"Well… If you say so Goku." Said King Kai calmly "Where is he anyway?"

"Planet Vampa. Is where he lived all these years. I been visiting him once awhile to have a sparring match with him, also teaching him how to control his power. Is still a working progress."

"You been secretly visiting him? Does Vegeta knows?"

"Well, no. During his fight he did tried to kill him. And Bulma and Piccolo are the only ones who know, plus Beerus and Whis."

"So, you been visiting Broly behind Vegeta's back. Well, is an understatement, Vegeta would kill rather sparing. I guess is a wise chose."

"Yeah, anyway I should get going." Said Goku putting his index and middle finger to his forehead "See ya, King Kai!"

Goku teleported away visiting Broly on Planet Vampa. Leaving King Kai by himself thinking "I wonder how Vegeta would react to this?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Universe 6:**

Champa is sitting in his cozy chair. He's eating some delicious Double Patty Cheeseburger. Ever since he found out how good the food his brother brought from Earth in his universe, he been visiting Earth in his universe to try out all the good food. While he's eating Vados appears beside him without the latter knowing her presence.

"I returned Lord Champa." Said Vados scaring Champa and almost cause him to drop his burger.

"Don't sneak up on me Vados!" Shout Champa "You almost cost me to drop the good food!"

"Forgive my Lord." Said Vados apologizing "I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear?"

"The good news."

"Both Hit and Cabba agreed to join the Tournament of Destroyers. Hit is looking for Frost as we speak."

"And the bad news?" Champa took a bite from his burger and took a drink.

"Botamo and Megetta aren't coming." This cause Champa spit out the drink and cough.

"WHAAAAT?!" Yelled Champa "What you mean those two aren't coming?!"

"Botamo is babysitting his children so he can't leave or take them with him. Megetta is on a date with his girlfriend I'm afraid."

"Those morons! Of all days… Why do they have plans when there's a tournament? Now who will take the two spots?"

"Well, there are two other fighters you could ask."

Champa knows what Vados is referring to. He sighs as he looked at Vados "Alright fine! Bring those Saiyan brats in!"

"As you wish Milord."

As Vados disappeared Champa huff as he mumbled to himself "That brat better not embarrass me in front with the other Gods and Lord Zeno-sama's. Otherwise I'm going to destroy her myself."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Universe 9:**

In the world of the Kais, Sidra and Roh are sitting at the table with a crystal ball to watch the planets in the universe. Sidra sitting quietly as Roh looking through to see who they will recruit for the tournament, while Mojito quietly stood next to Sidra. Sidra looked at Roh with a questionable look.

"Well Roh, is there anyone you found worthy?" Ask Sidra.

"Sorry Milord." Respond Roh "Unfortunately the planet I'm looking at isn't good. Chaos and Wars have left the planet in a state of ruins. And the next one is just a desert planet.

"Damnit all." Curse Sidra "Quitela that rodent, he thinks this tournament could help him to get back on top and would send us back on the bottom."

"That seem what Lord Quitela hoping for. He doesn't want Lord Beerus from the 7th to become the highest-ranking Universe."

Sidra folded his arms as he looked at Roh "Did you find where the Trio De Dangers are at?"

"Yes, my Lord. They're on Planet Allspice."

"Allspice? Isn't that the planet I spare years ago?"

"That's right Milord." Said Mojito "It would seem the planet has recovered after the Civil War that took place 60 years ago. Apparently, the inhabitants had repaired the damage and are in peace. Of course, there's still some conflict between both Mob Gangs fighting over turfs."

"So, seems to me I made the right choice to spare that planet."

Sidra, Roh, and Mojito became quiet when Sidra begin to speak "Let's go Mojito!" Said Sidra walking down the steps "Right Milord." Said Mojito following him.

"Wait Lord!" Shout Roh "You're going to Planet Allspice?!"

"Of course! You keep on searching for two more fighters! I'll pay the Trio a visit!"

With that said Mojito prepare to teleport as Sidra put his hand on Mojito back. Both God and Angle teleported away to Planet Allspice leaving the Kai alone.

* * *

 **Back in Universe 7 on Planet Vampa:**

Goku appeared on Planet Vampa. Goku looked around only to find large bugs, hundreds of large bugs. After a little while Goku arrived at the cave sight where he found Broly and the other two people with him for the first time. As he walked up, he walked inside as he sees two Capsule Crop houses that he gave the first day he came here. Putting his hands in front of his mouth.

"Hey Broly! Cheelai! Lemo! Are you three in there!" Shout Goku.

Both houses doors threw open as two humanoids beings appeard. One of them is an orange-skinned man who is few meters short with a wooly hat clearly bald. The second one is a young girl with green skin, snowy-white hair, and purple eyes who is the same height as the orange alien.

Both of them are holding blasters as Goku threw his arms up in the air "Wahoo there! Don't shoot!" Called out Goku as the two aliens lower, they're guns as they realize who he is "Oh, is you again… Goku was it?" Said the green girl.

"Yeah… Is been while hasn't Cheelai?" Ask Goku as Cheelai put her Ray Gun back in her bag.

"So, you're back again, huh? I was starting to think you forgotten about us." Said the orange alien who goes as Lemo.

"Me? Forgot? Nah, I was actually coming here to ask Broly about something." Said Goku looking around to see the Saiyan named Broly is nowhere to be seen "Where's Broly anyway?" Asking both Cheelai and Lemo.

"He went to kill some bugs to eat." Said Cheelai.

"Really?" Ask Goku puzzled "I thought you have plenty of food the last time I came here 4 months ago?"

"We did. But some bugs came and ate some of our supplies 3 weeks ago." Said Lemo explaining to Goku "So Broly and us have been some bug meat for a few weeks."

"It took some time for us to get use to the awful taste of the bug Broly and his dad been eating for years." Said Cheelai.

"Boy, that must be pretty hard for ya. Lucky for you I brought this." Said Goku pulling out a case with Capsule Corp capsules "Bulma gave me this incase I get hungry during training."

Pressing the button and toss it to reveal four creates with food in them. "It'll last you three about several months." Said Goku as Cheelai and Lemo checked them out "Maybe you should put them somewhere those bugs wouldn't get to."

"A very good advice." Said Lemo as Cheelai then looked at him "What exactly did you say you're going to ask Broly for?"

Before Goku could respond he felt a massive energy. Goku smiled when he looked behind him to see a very large, young man dragging a dead bug into the cave. He stands taller than Goku, has very muscular build with battle-scars, one on his cheek, two on his left arm, one on two of his abs, one on his shoulder and a X-shape scar on his left pec. Looking at this newcomer Goku gave a warm welcome.

"Hey Broly… Is been awhile." Said Goku smiling as Broly himself smiles back.

"It sure has… Kakarot." Said Broly smiling to his fellow Saiyan.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. I hope you all love this new chapter update. Deadly Ice 88 I hope you liked the part where Kale and Caulifla are going to take part.**

 **Leave a comment or review and I'll see you all later.**


End file.
